


Серхио Рамос не виноват

by tier_wolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 23:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: — Мне было девять, — произносит Серхио с таким видом, словно это все объясняет.





	Серхио Рамос не виноват

— Мне было девять, — произносит Серхио с таким видом, словно это все объясняет. Лука терпелив, как только может быть терпелив отец троих маленьких детей, привыкший буквально ко всему (и, видит бог, научили его этому терпению вовсе не дети, а сокомандники). 

— Тебе было девять, — подбадривает он, ощущая себя кем-то вроде психотерапевта. Серхио выразительно вздыхает и отбирает у него фото, словно сам уже забыл, что произошло, и вынужден рассматривать кадр, чтобы вспомнить.   
— И я снял с дерева котенка нашей престарелой соседки. Залез на дерево и снял оттуда эту брехливую мелкую тварь, что еще ты хочешь услышать, Модрич?   
Лука забирает фото обратно, чтобы рассмотреть еще раз.   
— Вы выглядите довольно мило. 

— Мне было девять лет, — с недобрым видом нависает над ним Серхио. — С тех пор я вырос и стал мудаком. Наверное, родители чувствовали, что так оно и выйдет, поэтому сделали на память о лучших временах эту дурацкую фотку. И как ты вообще ее нашел, я прятал этот альбом так далеко, чтобы даже Пилар не попался в руки...   
— Так, значит... — вкрадчиво начинает Лука, но его прерывают резким жестом. 

— Я собираюсь выпить и посмотреть футбол, и ты не будешь портить мне этот вечер, поэтому заткнись и идем на кухню.   
Ретировавшийся из комнаты Серхио Рамос выглядит почти... смущенным?   
Лука озадаченно пожимает плечами, быстро делает на телефон нечеткий снимок и аккуратно возвращает фотоальбом на место. У него сегодня тоже выходной, в конце концов. 

*** 

Первым предвестником апокалипсиса становится енот.

Серхио опаздывает на тренировку, вылетает на поле, запыхавшись, нервно одергивая футболку, и вдруг видит, что тренировка без него и не думала начинаться. Какого черта? Лучшая защита — это нападение, какой защитник этого не знает, поэтому он старательно принимает строгий капитанский вид, но не успевает ничего сказать, как вся команда оборачивается к нему и завороженно замирает. 

— А вот и он, — радостно объявляет Лука, и Серхио непроизвольно делает от него полшага назад.   
— А вот и я... Что у вас тут происходит вообще?   
— У нас енот, — за всех объявляет Кроос. Этот вкрадчивый тон хорошего психотерапевта Рамос у кого-то уже слышал, но сейчас не об этом. Енот _действительно есть_ , живой, мохнатый, настойчиво рвущий сетку ворот, которая непонять чем ему не угодила. 

— Мы хотели напугать его и выгнать, — продолжает Тони, но останавливается. Внезапно его задвигает в сторону Гарет, чтобы заглянуть Серхио в лицо небесно-чистыми и абсолютно трагическими глазами:  
— _...но подумали, что это может ранить твои чувства._

— Ранить мои... что? — не то чтоб Серхио считал себя совсем уж бессердечным человеком, но до этого дня как-то не пытался провести параллелей между своим душевным состоянием и енотами. — В смысле, какого хрена?

Если бы перед ним стоял Тони или Модрич, Серхио придушил бы любого на месте. Но Гарет это Гарет, нельзя орать на Гарета, все они очень долго возились, чтобы он хоть немного привык и адаптировался, нельзя все это испортить.   
— Почему блядский енот должен _ранить мои чувства_? — самым нежным тоном произносит Серхио. 

— Мы уже знаем, что ты заботишься о животных, не обязательно это скрывать, — Гарет ободряюще похлопывает его по плечу, не совсем уверенный, что правильно выразился на испанском, и продолжает смотреть этим ужасным абсолютно честным и ничуть не издевательским взглядом, отчего Серхио чувствует себя бессильным что-то возразить. 

Тони и Лука дружно давятся за спиной Гарета, и тут же становятся первыми претендентами на ловлю енота. Рамос тоже умеет мстить, никому не стоит об этом забывать... 

*** 

— Мы гонялись за ним всем клубом два часа, и не могли начать тренировку, ты представляешь? У него была вот такая задница, а при этом бегал он быстрее, чем хренов Бейл, как это вообще возможно? — Серхио сосредоточенно размахивает руками, прекрасно понимая, что его не слушают, и где-то на слове «задница» мысли Пилар повернули в сторону «только о задницах ты и можешь думать, Рамос». 

Вообще-то он устал и собирался провести с ней тихий семейный вечер, но когда на Пилар снисходит желание обвинить его во всех смертных грехах, то остановить процесс невозможно уже ничем. Слава богам, что происходит такое нечасто.   
— Я сейчас позвоню Луке, и если его рассказ будет хоть немного отличаться от твоего... — нежно обещает она, постукивая мобильником по узкой ладошке. 

— Ладно, — покладисто соглашается Серхио. Никакой вины за собой он не чувствует, ну разве что можно было позвонить ей и предупредить, сказать что-то в духе «дорогая, нас тут задерживает на работе безумный енот», но тогда можно было огребсти скандал еще помасштабнее. 

Пилар щебечет по телефону с Лукой, даже уходит в другую комнату, о чем они там так долго? Серхио разочарованно переворачивается на живот и начинает копаться в инстаграме. Тибо и Тони еще днем успели скинуть ему в личку видео с котами. «Пошел нахрен» пишет он одному, копирует и отсылает второму тоже. Видео все-таки лайкает — кошки оказываются действительно забавными. 

— Серхио, — вдруг звучит у него за спиной. Звучит таким тоном, что Серхио вздрагивает. Пилар прижимает телефон в груди почти молитвенным жестом и смотрит с каким-то нездоровым умилением, словно в первые недели их знакомства.   
— Так что там Модрич? — нервно спрашивает Рамос, потому что происходит явно что-то непонятное и непредвиденное. 

— О, Серхио, — с придыханием повторяет Пилар. И вроде бы от одного этого не должно вот так вот тесно становиться в джинсах, не тогда, когда вы уже больше десятка лет вместе, но почему-то...   
— Нахрен Модрича, иди ко мне, — просит Серхио. 

*** 

— Я думаю, что у нас будет еще один ребенок, — Рамос со стоном растягивается на траве. Лука садится рядом, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом.   
— Ты думаешь так потому, что... — подталкивает он.   
— Потому что столько усилий не должно пропасть даром, — назидательно заключает Серхио. — Такого секса у меня не было со времен...   
— Серьезно, я очень рад за тебя, но не продолжай, умоляю, — прерывает Модрич. 

Несколько минут они сидят, восстанавливая дыхание.   
— Так что ты ей сказал вчера?   
Лука насмешливо фыркает в ответ:   
— А ты не догадался?   
— Ммм... нет? — пожимает плечами Серхио. — Эй, куда ты собрался? Это вообще по-твоему нормально, что после разговоров с тобой _моя_ жена... 

С бровки поля раздаются сдавленные смешки, и Серхио, не оборачиваясь, обещает:  
— Вы ничего не слышали, а тем, кто _нечаянно_ услышал, я сломаю ноги.

*** 

На игру против «Аякса» у Серхио определенно большие планы. Давно пора обнулить свой джентльменский набор карточек, а легкомысленно болтающий с Дольбергом Модрич только укрепляет в этой мысли, и, сам того не зная, указывает, на ком стоит сфолить. 

Не то чтобы Серхио что-то всерьез нужно было от Модрича, но это _его_ команда, и пускай-ка она не разбредается флиртовать с чужими белобрысыми щенками. Он не выдерживает, в конце концов, и сам подходит, чтобы требовательно подергать Луку за рукав.   
Дольберг улыбается _им обоим_ и беспрепятственно позволяет увести Модрича.   
— Мало мне было твоих хорватских дружков, ты совсем охренел, — растерянно ворчит Серхио. 

— Не ревнуй, всё ради команды, — с загадочной джокондовской полуулыбкой возражает Модрич, отцепляя его пальцы от своего рукава.   
— Мудила, — комментирует Рамос. 

Настроение стремительно портится, и объект, чтобы сорвать зло, уже выбран, но Серхио терпит. Всё ради команды, поэтому дождаться выигрышного счета и дотянуть до конца матча. А дальше, как по нотам. Не в первый же раз.   
Фол получается даже более живописным, чем он задумывал. Серхио не торопится вставать, уже уверенный, что сейчас получит свою желтую карточку.   
Хрен там был. 

— Порядок, полный порядок, — отмахивается от арбитра Дольберг. — Неровный газон.   
Серхио на пару секунд теряет дар речи и только благодаря этому не выдает что-нибудь нецензурное, что все-таки повлекло бы за собой карточку. Судья ободряюще хлопает его по плечу и отворачивается. Желанный желтый прямоугольник остается счастливо лежать у него в кармане.   
«Блядство», — заключает Рамос. 

Ощущение всеобщего сумасшествия не покидает и после игры, когда соперники по одному начинают подтягиваться к нему с угрожающе заинтересованными лицами.   
— Ты не заморачивайся, случайно вышло, — добивает безумный Дольберг.   
— Мы все слишком плохо о тебе думали, извини.  
Серхио машинально пожимает чью-то ладонь, думая только о том, куда бы ретироваться от съехавшего с катушек «Аякса». 

— Модрич, я не знаю, что ты сделал, но уверен, что это ты, — шипит он.   
— Совершенно не понимаю, о чем ты, — возражает Лука, улыбаясь при этом так, что самого дьявола в аду должно бы скорчить от зависти. 

*** 

Последней каплей становится статья на сайте «Реала». Серхио меланхолично возит пальцем по экрану, проматывая ее туда-сюда. Текст-снимок-заголовок-снимок-текст.   
«Герой, которого мы не могли разглядеть». Серьезно, блядь?  
— Ты был очень милым ребенком, правда, — зачем-то заверяет его Марсело.   
— Совершенно умилительное маленькое чудовище, — издевательски соглашается Тибо. - Впрочем, почему маленькое, на прошлой неделе ты лайкал котиков в инстаграме, мы все видели. 

— Ублюдки, — отвечает Серхио всем сразу. 

Модрич появляется как нельзя кстати. Хотя, наверное, лучше бы он вообще никогда не появлялся в жизни Серхио.  
— Я убью тебя прямо здесь голыми руками, и дам об этом живописное интервью каждой газете Мадрида, — обещает Рамос.   
Лука ничуть не пугается, уверенно упираясь локтем ему в грудь и не позволяя совсем уж прижать себя к стене.   
— Поздно, Чехо, весь мир уже видел, как ты спасаешь котят.

— Я убью тебя с особой жестокостью, и никто даже не вспомнит...   
Звук входящего сообщения прерывает его мечты.   
— Прочитаешь? Я подожду, — обещает Модрич. 

Серхио зачем-то и правда читает. Сообщение от Пилар. Молчание затягивается настолько, что даже Тибо встревоженно замирает и начинает пялиться на них. 

— Ладно, я не буду тебя убивать, — наконец выдыхает Серхио. — Но крестным моего будущего ребенка станет Бейл, потому что нахрен таких друзей, как ты, Модрич и вообще, знаешь...   
— Я рассказал ей, где найти фотоальбом, — спокойно прерывает его Лука. — Ты как-то спрашивал, о чем мы говорили по телефону. Так что, тебя можно поздравить?

Десяток рук ложится Серхио на плечи, то ли оттаскивая от Модрича, то ли стараясь радостно похлопать. 

— Капитан, там... — начинает было вошедший Бейл, но когда на него оборачивается половина команды, сразу замолкает и краснеет до кончиков ушей. Благо, из-за его спины тут же показывается Кроос.   
— Капитан, ты только не волнуйся, но, кажется, там опять...   
— Что «опять»? — зловещим шепотом переспрашивает Серхио.   
— Тот енот опять вернулся, — заканчивает Тони. 

Под истерический смех команды Серхио позволяет толпе вытолкать себя из раздевалки на поле, но там останавливается поодаль от всех и набирает номер Пилар.


End file.
